


The Song of the Sea

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The sound of the sea soothes a troubled mind.





	The Song of the Sea

The grey waters drew back over the pebbles with a rustling sigh, leaving behind foam to be whipped up by the light breeze from the sea.

The Prince of Dol Amroth walked along the shore, the headache born of many long hours spent in fruitless counsels now soothed by the sea’s song.

War was coming. Gondor would soon be tested to the limit holding back the dark tide from the East. 

But for now, he would let these waters provide solace, and he would ask the Dweller of the Deep to lend him strength and courage for the task ahead.


End file.
